Argyle Shore
by ReenieLiz
Summary: Bella ventures to Prince Edward Island in search of a new start. Will the locals make her feel welcome and help her find the place she finally feels at home? Or will the trip turn out to be a mistake from the start? All human.
1. 1- An Island Awaits

Moving to an island sounds like an escape from life and that was exactly what I was hoping to find. It wasn't that my life was terribly tragic, only that it was mundane. I needed a change in the daily routine, something to get me out of my box. Books could only take me away for so long from the predictable schedule of work and friends. It was a book that brought me to the location of my newest home. Prince Edward Island isn't the ideal island getaway that most would picture; however reading about the island through the eyes of a favorite childhood character sparked the desire to see the land first hand.

Once the idea took hold I couldn't wait to begin the adventure. Saying goodbye to the small town of Forks didn't take long and neither did packing up my belongings. Being 22 years old and living with my dad, Charlie, was never the dream I'd had for myself. While I'd miss his quiet presence, I knew this move was the right one. At least I hoped it was.


	2. 2- Arrival

After securing a car from the Charlottetown airport I began the drive to the small cottage on the Argyle Coast. Leaving the city, the houses began to spread out and I could take in more of the green land as I drove toward the shore. The red cliffs to the ocean called to me, but I continued on to find my cottage while the sun was still up. The excitement and anticipation began to build as I neared the area I'd be staying. Finding an available cottage online was easy enough, although who knew what it would look like when I arrived.

After a half hour in the car I turned onto the red dirt path that would lead me to my new home. About halfway up the drive I spotted main house and came to a stop. Getting out of the car I noticed someone approaching from the garden. As the individual got closer I knew that it must be Esme, the woman who owned the cottage. The smile on her face was welcoming as she shouted out to her husband to get outside.

"You must be Isabella. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle" she said as her husband joined us by the car.

"You can call me Bella. This place is beautiful, thanks for letting me rent it out last minute" I responded.

"Welcome Bella. You must have had quite the trip to get here. If you want to follow the path further down it will take you right to your cottage. It's unlocked and you can get settled. We'll stop by in a few minutes to give you the keys and show you around," Carlisle said with a warm smile.


	3. 3- My Cottage

The path curved through a few trees and bushes before it opened up to a beautiful meadow with the cottage in the middle. From the outside it looked like a tiny place, which was perfect for just my luggage and me. I hopped out of the car eager to explore my new home.

The sun was just beginning to set in the distance as I wheeled my bag up to the screen door. There was a large porch off the front overlooking the meadow and the ocean could be seen in the distance. Looking around I noticed that it was completely isolated from this point; you couldn't even see the main house from here. Perfect for the new start I was hoping to find.

Stepping through the door I walked into the open living area of the cottage. There was a small kitchen off to the left, a two person dining table to the right and the living area ahead. A small futon and a rocking chair were angled towards the television and the view out the large windows. Past the living room were two doors; one to a good-sized bathroom and another to the bedroom. Compared to my room at home it was a tight squeeze, but I was able to get my suitcase onto the chest at the bottom of the bed. Unpacking could wait while I took in my surroundings. The beautiful whitewashed wood continued throughout the cottage with a simple ceiling fan in the living room. Without an air conditioner I was concerned about the warmer months, but I had plenty of time before then. Being the end of August now the nights seemed to be comfortably cool from what I could tell.

As I explored the kitchen I could hear footsteps coming up the front path and soon enough a tap at the door was followed by a gentle hello from Esme. As I called for her to enter, I noticed that she had her hands full so went to greet her as she entered.

"I know that getting settled in can take some time so I brought by a few things you might need. There's already some juice and milk in the fridge that we picked up at the store earlier. Here are some fresh strawberries from the garden and in this container is breakfast granola. Now, have you been to our island before?", Esme got out all at once as she scuttled around the kitchen plopping down the items as she went.

"No, this is my first visit. And thank you for bringing everything, you really didn't have to go to the trouble," I replied taking in all that she had brought. You could tell that Esme was a mother to everyone that she met. Here she was knowing me for only a few minutes aside from the emails to reserve the cottage and she was already looking out for me.

"Well if you need anything, we just up the drive. Are you hungry for dinner? You come stop by our place if you'd like something tonight and you're free to use whatever you find in the garden while you're here."

"What you've brought looks great, I'm not too hungry. I think that tonight I'll just unwind and unpack."

"I'll let you get to it. Don't be a stranger!" Esme said as she fussed with the blankets lining the back of the futon. After a short goodbye she was off and I was left with just the sound of the bugs coming out as the sun set.

Plopping down in the rocking chair, I sat and watched as the sun completely set and the meadow was surrounded in darkness. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for my first real night on my own.


	4. 4- Around Town

I rolled to my side and stretched as I heard the birds chirping outdoors. In my mind I ran through the list of things I hoped to accomplish today. I wouldn't be starting work for a few more days so first on the list was to find the nearest grocery store to stock up the kitchen. Luckily the cottage came furnished so I wouldn't need to worry about any additional furnishings.

I also needed to make a dry run to find the McCarty's house where I'd be working as a nanny and tutor. After hitting a dead end trying to find a teaching position on the Island, I happened upon an ad online for a family looking for a nanny/home school instructor for their two children. A Skype interview later and I had the position secured. Rosalie and her husband Emmett ran a local garage. The previous nanny just moved off the island so the timing could not have been better. I'll take it as a sign. They lived in Cornwall, which is only 20 minutes from the cottage, but given my poor sense of direction I wanted to make sure I could find it easily on the first day.

Making up the bed, I realized that I needed to grab my Keurig machine out of the car. I may not need much, but I wouldn't be helpful to anyone, including myself, until I had my cup of coffee. The only Starbucks on the island was back in the city so I'd be relying on my k-cups for the morning boost. Setting up the machine only took a minute. Soon I was making my grocery list while sipping coffee out on the front porch. A quick run down the path to the main house and I had directions from Carlisle to the local grocery store.

Growing up in a small town I was used to everyone knowing each other's business, but now I was the outsider. I remember newcomers to our town being gossip for weeks when they first arrived and I was sure this is what I was causing as well as I browsed the aisles. There wasn't much to the store but it had the basics I would need. As I checked out at the register, the girl with the nametag saying "Jessica" began to ask the basics of my trip. As friendly as she seemed, there was something about her tone that had me keeping my answers short.

Since I was already close by the McCarty's, I took a ride to find their house. I passed by their house on the main route and could see a few cars up at the house in the distance at the end of the drive. It was a beautiful house, right on the river, which I'm sure their children enjoyed. I wasn't sure how I lucked out. Driving back through town I saw the local post office, pizza shop and a Tim Horton's coffee shop. Maybe I should have been a bit friendlier to Jessica at the store. It may be difficult to make friends in a new town when there isn't a place for nightlife to meet anyone.

Arriving back at the cottage I dropped off my groceries and changed for the beach. It was a long walk down the drive and across the street to get to the National Park beach. A set of stairs ran down the cliff onto the red clay beaches. The tide was out, which allowed for a long stretch of beach open. I set up my beach blanket, umbrella and cooler along the cliff wall and strolled along the waterside. Only a few people were out along the beach, a few children splashing in the water further out. Back home these beaches would be overcrowded with families soaking up the end of summer. Something truly was magical about the red cliffs diving down into the open warm water. Yes, this move was exactly what I needed for my new life.


	5. 5- Meeting the Family

By Sunday night I was feeling all settled into the cottage. Pictures from home lined the bookshelves in the living room and I'd purchased a hammock for the yard out front. My new favorite spot was sitting in the hammock with my morning coffee and a good book. Esme and Carlisle had been wonderful in making me feel at home. It turned out that they had quite the business selling food from their vegetable garden to residents in town. Carlisle was also a doctor at the local medical center in town. The cottage was usually rented on a weekly basis during the tourist season, making me the first to stay for the long-term. They had two grown children who lived nearby, but I hadn't met yet. Tonight to celebrate my first week here and starting the job tomorrow, they'd invited me to join their family for dinner at their home. I was excited to meet their children who were around my age.

I headed down the path to the main house, noticing two extra cars in the driveway. Knocking on the door, I could hear voices and laughter from inside. I knocked again to be heard over the sounds and heard a shout to come inside. Opening the door I was first greeted by Esme who was standing at the stove with a petite girl by her side.

"Bella, you made it. This is my daughter Alice."

"Bella, my parents haven't stopped talking about you since you moved in. If I didn't know that I was their favorite, I'd be a little jealous about being replaced," Alice laughed and greeted me with a hug.

I was a little thrown off guard by the warm welcome but she returned to the stove with her mother.

"Do you need any help with dinner?" I asked placing down the bottle of wine that I'd brought.

"We are just finishing up. The boys are out back if you don't mind letting them know we're ready in here" Esme replied.

Walking towards the back door I was unsure of what boys I was calling. There's nothing like being thrown into an instant family. Growing up with just my dad and myself I wasn't sure how to act at a family dinner. I was used to dad watching the game in the living room while I prepared dinner and then eating together with stilted conversations. I love my father and know that he loves me more than anything in the world, but conversations aren't his strong point.

As I step into the backyard, I see two men talking with Carlisle at the edge of the garden. Hesitant to shout out, I walked towards where they were standing and must have caught Carlisle's eye.

"Bella!" Carlisle called out, "Did you escape the girl talk in the kitchen to hide out here with us?"

The two other men turned towards me. One was tall and slender with blonde hair. The other must be Esme's son because his hair color matched hers exactly, a mixture of copper and brown.

"Esme sent me out to let you all know that dinner is just about ready" I shared as I neared the group.

"The bearer of good news then. I like you already. I'm Jasper, Alice's husband" the taller blonde shook my hand as he introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper."

"And I'm Edward," the bronze-haired one stated as he reached out his hand. His handshake was a strong one, feeling the calluses as we shook. "Welcome to our island, Bella."

We all headed back into the house where Esme and Alice were placing dinner on the table. I hadn't noticed on the way through before but the aroma was delicious. Meals always taste better when you aren't the one to do the cooking and I was going to enjoy this opportunity to experience that.

Conversation moved easily between the six of us throughout dinner. I shared my story of how I had decided to leave the United States and ended up on the island. There was a bit of teasing since it was a book that brought me here but I could tell it was all good-natured. It turned out that Alice and Jasper were both teachers at local schools. Edward on the other hand had taken after his parents and was starting up his own farm a few towns away. That explained the rough hands. At the end of the evening the boys cleaned up the dishes since the women had done the cooking this evening. There was talk of dinner the following weekend at Alice's house and she made sure to include that I was invited. I was thankful to be included into the fold and while I didn't want to intrude too much on their family time, I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to spend time with them all.


	6. 6- New job

The next morning I was up and out of the house early to start my first day on the job. Rosalie greeted me at the door to their house and I could hear the children talking in the background. She led me into the kitchen, introducing me in person to Millie who was 5 and Joseph who was 7. I'd had the chance to Skype with them a few times before moving to the island so hopefully the separation wouldn't be too difficult. Emmett came walking into the room and scooped Millie up, holding her over his shoulder as he pretended to be stealing the pancakes off her plate. Giggles filled the room as Rosalie gave me more details on the day.

Emmett headed into the shop for the day while Rosalie was staying around the house to make sure that I didn't have any questions about the routine. She hoped to get a few extra tasks done around the house while I spent some time adjusting to the kids. Joseph was quite serious in his explanation of what he did and didn't like. He clearly enjoyed reading as much as I did, although Harry Potter was his current interest so I knew I'd have to get reading on that series to carry on conversations with him. Millie on the other hand was a free spirit in the body of a five year old. Her likes included everything purple and anything involving magic and imaginary lands. Rosalie showed me all of the homeschooling information including the logins for their online portion. It appeared that Joseph was somewhat independent in navigating the site while Millie was just starting out in her school experience. It wasn't the classroom I'd always pictured, but I knew these two would keep me on my toes.

The first week passed quickly as I settled into the routine of the job. Aside from Joseph speaking another language in regards to Harry Potter and Millie covering herself head to toe in glitter during the two minutes I wasn't present for her arts and crafts time, it was a success. The days were split between completing schoolwork and having fun around the house and yard. Rosalie and Emmett often left together for work in the morning and returned home around dinnertime in the afternoon.

By Friday evening I was ready to crash at home, finding something mindless on the television to keep me occupied. I picked up a pizza from the local place on my way through town, smiling to myself as I realized that in just a matter of a couple weeks I was already feeling at home in the community. Smiling as I pulled up the long drive, I waved to Esme and Carlisle as I passed their house. I was just entering the front door with my hands full when I heard my ringtone. Shuffling through my purse I noticed it was a number that I didn't recognize, but a local area code.

Answering the phone I heard Alice's chipper voice greeting me and asking about plans for the weekend.

"Hope you didn't mind that I stole your number from my parents but I wanted to see what you were up to this weekend," she apologized.

"Not at all. I was surprised to be getting a call since the only people I've given my number to here are your parents and the McCarty's. As for the weekend, I don't really have any plans other than crashing tonight and your dinner on Sunday," I replied.

"Perfect! Then you can come with me to go shopping tomorrow in the city. I'll pick you up around 9 and we can head into the city. Did you get a chance to check out the area yet?" Alice asked.

"Only what I saw on my drive from the airport which wasn't very much. I was glued to the directions on my phone rather than what I was passing. Tomorrow sounds good, especially if we can sneak in some time for a Starbucks while we're there."

"You've got a deal. That's when it really became a big city, when the Starbucks moved in," she quipped.

We worked out the details of the day. Hanging up I was excited for some time with a new friend and an exploration of the city.


	7. 7- Raspberry Cordial

When Alice had mentioned shopping, I was picturing an endless stream of clothing stores. Turns out that Alice was less into clothing and more into browsing through antiques and consignment shops. Trying to save my money for the essentials, I was more than content eye shopping while watching her excitement over her newest treasure.

Mid-morning we stopped by for my personal treasure and splurge of the day, an iced white mocha at Starbucks. Strolling with our drinks we found a bench to people watch as we indulged. Alice filled me in on how she and Jasper had both grown up on the island and were familiar with one another through mutual friends. During high school they began to see more of each other at parties when finally Alice said she'd waited long enough and asked him why he'd never asked her out before. Apparently they'd been together ever since. From what I'd seen briefly of them together, not to mention the sparkle in her eyes when she talked about him it was evident that they were truly in love.

Of course the conversation then turned to my own love life, or lack thereof. I'd dated a few people in high school and college, but nothing that was memorable enough to share stories about. I knew that life doesn't happen like in the books I read, but I found myself wanting more than what I was finding in those past relationships.

"You sound like my brother," Alice laughed as I described the on and off again relationships from home. "He dates someone just long enough to realize he's bored by them. Drives my mother crazy of course."

"She doesn't like the girls he dates?" I asked.

"It's not that she dislikes the girls, it's that she wants to see him settled down already. Mom and dad got married young, I married Jasper when I was 21, and so Edward being 26 and single she just worries."

"And that is why I'm glad Charlie pays no mind to my love life. I'm still 10 years old in his mind and I'll happily keep it that way."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that mom will have plenty of time to worry over you now too," Alice teased as we got up to throw away our empty cups and continue our journey through the town.

Up ahead I saw a sign hanging for Anne of Green Gables Chocolates. Alice rolled her eyes as I begged for a quick stop.

"Anne of Green Gables fan I take it?" she asked.

"Fan would be an understatement. I can't tell you how many times I've read those books. I think I actually believed I was Anne for a while there, waiting on my own Gilbert Blythe to show up," I replied. "Oh raspberry cordial drinks, I have to get these to try. I used to pretend that my raspberry tea was the same back home."

"You weren't missing anything. The chocolates I can go for, but the raspberry cordial I can live without."

Regardless of Alice's advice I picked up a package of the raspberry cordial drinks from the fridge area to bring back home. I could already picture sipping it while laying on my hammock looking over the meadow.


	8. 8- Loving It

**From: Bella Swan**

**To: Angela Weber**

**Subject: Re: Loving it!**

Hi Ang,

Sorry I haven't been better about getting back to you. I finally have WiFi connected at the cottage so it shouldn't be a problem from now on.

Yes, I absolutely love it here so far. It's only been a few weeks but I already feel like I'm finding my way. You'll have to come and visit at some point while I'm here. I need another Anne fan to get here so I can do all the touristy things that the locals take for granted. The family that I'm renting the cottage from has been the best. I went shopping with their daughter yesterday and am heading to another family daughter at her house tonight. She and her husband are both teachers and are adorable together. Alice's brother Edward will be there tonight too. I met him last week but didn't get to spend too much time talking with him. Wish I could have snapped a quick picture to send you though! He's got that rugged but gentle thing going on. Yum!

Did you and Ben find a new place yet? I hope your dad has gotten over the shock of the two of you living together. Wish I were there to help you move all your things!

Please check in on Charlie for me when you have the chance. I've talked with him a few times but I know he doesn't give me a straight answer. Hopefully he's not eating out at the diner every night.

Miss you!

Love,

B


	9. 9- Farm talk

Getting to Alice's house was trickier than I thought it would be. I must have passed that drive twice before I happened to see another car turning down the long driveway so that I could follow. Luckily I was following to the right spot and didn't just follow a stranger to their home. I pulled off to the side of the driveway as Edward was getting out of his truck. I felt a bit nervous but couldn't put my finger on why. I'd baked some brownies earlier in the day so grabbed those as I headed towards the house. Edward was standing right outside the door waiting for me as I approached.

"Good to see you again Bella," Edward greeted. "It seems you survived a day out with Alice."

"When you're used to running after children all day, keeping up with Alice is nothing."

"Edward, stop your flirting and get in here already," Alice interrupted.

A blush spread on my cheeks, while Edward simply shook his head with a slight roll of his eyes and opened the door for me to head inside. Alice winked at my blush as I entered their cozy kitchen.

The house reminded me of a dollhouse from my childhood. It was an older small Victorian style but from what I could see inside, it was updated recently. Living further from the waterfront, the home had views of the rolling hills and nearby farmland.

"Hope you all don't mind eating outside tonight. Jasper already has the grill going, I just want to finish throwing the salad together," Alice broke into my admiring of the home.

Edward moved towards the fridge, making himself at home as he grabbed a beer. He held one out to me as well so I happily took it from him. With a wink my way, he headed out the back door to join Jasper outside.

"Someone has a crush on my brother," she teased.

"Stop it. I hardly know him," I quickly replied as I tried to hide my smile behind my beer bottle.

"I never said anything about how well you knew him, just that it looks like you are interested in getting to know him better if that blush is any indication."

"Whatever you say Alice. Do you need a hand in here with anything?"

"Nope! Just head on out and flirt away. I'll be out in a minute," Alice laughed.

Esme and Carlisle arrived shortly after I walked out to the patio. I took the opportunity to watch Edward interacting with his family. He took the time to talk with each one of them, really listening to their stories from the week. For as much time as he spent with Jasper and his father by the grill, he spent just as much catching up with his mother and sister. It was heartening to see as I was again reminded of my quiet dinners with Charlie. I'd have to give him another call soon to at least fill him in on all that was happening here. As much as he cared, I knew he wouldn't be the one to pick up the phone.

"So Bella, how was your week with the little McCarty rascals?" Edward asked as he plopped down into the seat next to me.

I couldn't help but smile as I filled him in on my week with Millie and Joseph. They had such distinct personalities for their ages and I was looking forward to spending more time with them.

"How is work for you?" I asked in return.

"Running the farm is my life, especially since I'm really just getting it started. Most of the farms around here have been running for generations. I bought it out from the Black family a couple years back when their son had no interest in running the farm anymore."

"Must make for some long hours."

"It's no 9-5 job if that's what you mean," he replied.

"And your perfectionist tendencies don't help," Carlisle joined in the conversation. "There are plenty of people around to help you out if you'd let them."

"I will eventually. I'm just enjoying it for now and want to get things done a certain way," Edward said as he finished off his beer. "Looks like food is on the table. Anyone else need another one?"

The conversation as we gathered at the table switched to the school year and gossip from the town. Heading home that night I felt for the first time a bit homesick for my family and friends. Hopefully they'd be heading up for a visit before long.


	10. 10- Ceilidh

My weeks continued in much the same way, spending the days working at the McCarty's and my nights relaxing back at the cottage. Each day it felt more like home. Alice became someone that I considered a good friend here. I lucked out finding this cottage and family in my search for a home. Alice convinced me to join her at a book club, which was a good opportunity to meet more people my age. I felt myself growing up as I explored on my own.

Tonight I'm looking forward to my first ceilidh. Jasper plays fiddle in a local band so I'm once again tagging along to gain another new experience.

Arriving at the barn I begin searching for a familiar face. Alice told me she'd be here early since Jasper needed time to set up. I scan the crowd as the band starts up. It's unlike any music I listened to at home but the atmosphere is charged as the crowd quickly begins to clap along. I find a quiet place off to the side, deciding I'll wait until a break in the music to move further up front to where I assume Alice and crew are sitting.

"Are you avoiding us, Bella?" is whispered in my ear.

I spin around coming face to face with Edward. He's in a casual pair of jeans and a blue polo that make his green eyes pop even more. In the crowd his nearness seems even more intimate. I'd seen him a few times over the past weeks, but never for a lengthy conversation.

"It isn't avoiding if I didn't even know that you were here," I finally reply.

"So it's Alice you're avoiding and not me. Good to know you would've found me if you knew I was here," he smirks.

"Twisting my words again. I looked for Alice when I got here but it's more crowded than I thought. And I didn't know you were coming tonight so you hadn't even crossed my mind," I lie. No one mentioned Edward coming, but I hoped.

Edward playfully grabs his chest as if what I said hurt him.

"Not on your mind at all? I'll have to work on that," he chuckles.

Unsure how to respond, I change the topic to Jasper's playing. Edward tells me about the typical ceilidh evening, letting me know that Jasper's band has a local following and tonight is their last performance for the season. Finding Alice is no longer on my mind as I enjoy my time with him. Songs continue to be played, for a few people get up to dance along. People say hello to Edward as they come and go. I see familiar faces from town, including Emmett and Rosalie who let me know the kids are with their grandparents for the weekend.

A tall redhead approaches us during a song that has a lot of the crowd dancing along. She looks like a grown up, model version of Anne I think.

"Eddie, no dancing tonight? I haven't seen you out in a while," the redhead remarks.

"Things have been busy on the farm," Edward answers.

"Time to make up for missed opportunities then. I've missed you," she purrs.

I attempt to excuse myself from this awkward situation with an excuse of needing to find Alice. Edward seems to have other ideas as he makes a brief goodbye to the redhead, walking with me through the crowd. A few steps away Edward grumbles about leaving him to the wolves.

"The wolves? She looked awful friendly to me, Eddie," I mutter.

"Oh, is that a little jealousy I hear?"

"Just an observation. I don't want you thinking you have to babysit me for the night. I can find Alice around here."

"Trying to get rid of me already?" he taunts, guiding me along as we move through the crowd.

I sigh, confused about this whole interaction. I'm about to reply when with a shriek Alice skips up and hugs us.

"You both made it! Isn't Jazzy amazing up there? I'm kind of sad that it's the last performance for the season, but I won't miss dealing with the trash flaunting themselves at the shows. Speaking of trash, Tanya was on the prowl looking for you Edward so watch out," she babbles without a glance in our direction.

I wonder if Tanya was the redhead from earlier or if there's a whole crew of girls waiting around for him. I refuse to let those thoughts ruin my night. Sitting down in between Alice and Edward I let myself get lost in the music.


	11. 11- The farm

I'm never good at breaking up awkward moments. Either I say something to make the situation even worse or I sit with the silence waiting for someone else to burst the awkward bubble. As the music winds down, Alice pops up from her seat to meet Jasper off to the side. Welcome to my awkward moment of sitting next to Edward, in a crowd that is now gathering their things and heading back towards the parking lot.

As I'm debating which road to take to break the silence, Edward jumps in.

"Typically when the band stops playing it means the show is over and it's time to head out. It's not a concert you need to worry about missing an encore."

"I was waiting for Alice," I use as an excuse, proud of myself for the quick response.

"She and Jasper are spending the night at my place so they don't need to drive back tonight. Want to stop by?"

"It's getting late, I should probably just head home. With my luck I'll miss a turn and end up on the other side of the island."

"Even more of a reason to come by then. You can crash for the night and head back when you have a chance of seeing where you're headed," he replies.

"I don't want to get in the way, I'm sure I'll make it back no problem."

"Well now you really need to come stay or I'll end up having to spend the night worried that you're lose out there," he replies with another typical smirk. "You don't want to kill the night do you?"

"Fine!"

"Fine. Where are you parked? You can follow me back. Jasper and Alice will need some time to pack up and can meet us there."

With that I find myself following Edward's truck to his farm. Charlie would not be happy if I ever planned to share this adventure with him, but it's not a story for dad to hear. As I follow him through the countryside I remind myself that as cute as Edward is, I didn't come here to fall all over a guy.

Before I know it we're pulling up to an old white farmhouse with a small porch on the front. What I thought was the road we had turned onto a while back must have been his driveway, which means this is anything but the small farm I had pictured.

"Exactly how big is your farm anyway?" I ask as we walk up to the front porch.

Laughing, Edward replies, "Is that some kind of American slang for something?"

"What? No! What are you…no, it's just bigger than I thought…"

His laughter gets louder as my blush deepens, realizing how much worse I've made the situation.

After a moment he takes a breath to calm himself. "Bella, you are something else. I knew what you meant but watching you squirm is quickly becoming one of my favorite things. Let's get inside before you start digging any more holes around here."

Entering from the porch, a narrow hallway with a set of stairs divides the house in two. To the right is a dining room and to the left is a living room area. Edwards leads us towards the back of the house, which opens up into a kitchen.

"Anything to drink?" he asks.

"Just water, thanks," I quietly reply as I take in my surroundings.

There isn't much for décor in the kitchen and I wonder how long he's been living here. No more asking questions tonight though, that'll only get me into trouble.

In the kitchen I sit at the stool by the counter while Edward grabs two glasses of water. Taking a sip, I can hear the rumble of a car coming up the drive. Saved by Alice.


	12. 12- Sleepover

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Alice asks as soon as she walks into the kitchen.

"I told her that you were both spending the night here and invited her to crash here instead of driving back in the dark," Edward answers for me.

"So what did you think of the show?" Jasper questions.

Thankful that he's taking the focus of the conversation off why I'm sitting in Edward's kitchen, I fill him in on my thoughts from the show. It really had been a great night out with friends. Aside from my growing feelings for Edward, I was enjoying getting to experience something I never would have seen at home. This is why I was here and I needed to keep reminding myself of that.

"Next we'll have you at the moonshine party. Then you'll really have experienced the whole island lifestyle," Jasper informs me.

"Moonshine?"

"It's a tradition to make your own moonshine on the island. There's a big distillery out by Souris that's making a name for itself in the moonshine business. A lot of locals still make their own though. You haven't tried it?"

"No. Hard liquor and I don't mix well," I reply, remembering a few too many embarrassing moments in college.

"I'll have to get those stories out of you soon," Alice pipes in.

"All in moderation," Jasper responds with a yawn. "And with that I'm going to head up for the night. Let's go Allie cat."

"Night guys," Alice says giving each of us a hug before heading upstairs.

Again with the awkward moments.

"So I guess I should call it a night too. Is it okay if I just take the couch in the other room?" I ask.

"I've got an extra guest room you can use, top of the stairs to your right. Bathroom is directly at the top of the stairs; there are usually some extra toothbrushes under the sink courtesy of my mom and Alice. Do you need anything else?" he asks.

"No that's great."

"Do you want a t-shirt or something? I'm sure that outfit can't be comfortable to sleep in."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine," I reply.

"It's not a worry. I did guilt you into staying here for the night. I'll go grab you one. Hang on," he smiles as he walks towards another room off the kitchen. As he enters the room I try to peek and catch a glimpse of what must be his bedroom. I can't see much before he's back with a folded up t-shirt.

"Here you go. It's even clean," he says placing the shirt in my hands.

"Thanks again Edward. For letting me stay and the shirt," I say, all too aware of how close he is still standing. I look up into the green eyes and before I realize it, I'm reaching in to give him a hug.

Edward responds right away, pulling me towards him as my head hits just at his shoulder.

"Night Edward."

"Night Bella."

The guest room is spacious, with a double bed in the middle with a small nightstand by the side. The ceiling slopes down on the side of the room with built-in dressers lining the space where I'd have to bend to not hit my head. Climbing into the bed in Edward's t-shirt I smile thinking back on the night. It was nice to see Edward's playful side come out tonight. He seems to have put so much time into the farm, but there was a lot more to him than that. And while I'm thousands of miles from home, on the opposite coast, that hug reminded me of home.


	13. 13- Morning after

Waking up with the sun streaming through the window sounds pleasant, but Edward should really invest in some blinds up here. The breeze from the window was refreshing as I lay in the bed listening for sounds of the house. Hearing voices I assume that everyone must be downstairs already. The thought of seeing Edward again has me brushing my fingers through my hair and rubbing the sleep gunk from my eyes. I grab my outfit from the night before and tiptoe into the bathroom to freshen up.

After a quick shower I decide to throw my jeans back on with the t-shirt that Edward let me borrow last night. There may be a small part of me that likes the idea of having him close too. I mentally prepare myself for not acting awkward this morning, especially in front of Edward.

Entering the kitchen I see Alice sitting at the small table while Jasper is standing at the counter pouring coffee. There is no sign of Edward in the kitchen, but the bedroom door is shut so maybe he's still asleep.

"Coffee, Bella?" Jasper asks.

"Sure. Cream and sugar?"

"You've got it," he replies pulling another mug out of the cabinet next to him.

"Morning, Alice," I greet her sitting down at the table. I can't help but peek to the door nearby hoping that someone else will be joining us soon.

"Morning. Did you sleep okay last night?" she asks.

"It was great. If it weren't for the sun shining in, I'd probably still be out. I'm not used to waking up to the sun since we rarely saw it back home."

"Just wait until our winter starts then you're in for a treat."

"The end of summer doesn't mean we need to rush winter in there darling," Jasper joins us at the table. "Enjoy the harvest time."

"Harvest time?" I ask.

"Fall is the harvest time on all the farms. It's the best time to get all the fresh produce around here," he answers.

Sounds like Edward is going to be plenty busy the next few weeks though. With a sip of my coffee, I glance toward his bedroom door again.

"He's already out working," Alice giggles.

"What?"

"Edward. In case you were wondering, he's already out for the day supervising everything in the fields. It's potato-harvesting season too. I'm actually surprised he came last night; he's usually missing in action this time of year," Alice shares.

"Oh, I feel bad crashing here when he obviously has a lot to do."

"The only way we usually see Edward during the few weeks around harvesting time is to invite ourselves over. Plus, he invited you back here right?"

"Well, yeah. I think he felt bad I was heading all the way back on my own."

"You keep thinking that," Alice teases.

We continue enjoying our coffee around the small kitchen table. There isn't much to the kitchen but it's exactly like you'd expect for an old farmhouse. It's cozy without being too cramped and looks like it hasn't been updated since the house was built.

I wash our mugs out in the sink, placing them on the counter to dry. Jasper went upstairs to shower, leaving Alice and I in the kitchen.

"He likes you, you know," she says matter of fact.

"Who?" I play dumb.

"My brother! Unless there's someone else on the island you've been spending time with?"

"He's just being nice Alice. I think he feels bad for me not knowing anyone around here. Besides, he looks to have plenty of options around."

"But you're the one he invited back here last night."

"He didn't want me driving in the dark."

"Mmhmm, but if he was interested…" she doesn't finish her sentence.

"If he was then he'd have to tell me himself."

"Mom is going to be so excited!"

"Alice! There is nothing to be excited about!" I shout in frustration.

"Yet," she replies with a smirk. Apparently that look is one the runs in the family.


	14. 14- Happy birthday

_**A/N: A quick thank you to everyone that has taken the time to write a review and follow this story. This chapter is a short one, but I wanted to get it out there today. I'll continue to post these little drabbles throughout the week. And now on with our story! **_

A short time later, I'm back in my car and following them down the drive towards home. We part ways once I'm familiar with my surroundings again and I take a quick detour to the shore before I head home. Parking along the cliffs, I stay in the car knowing it's a little breezy out and I still only have the t-shirt Edward let me borrow. I have plans to Skype with Angela this afternoon and I'm sure that my dad will be calling. I'm turning 23 and while he typically doesn't pick up the phone, this is the one day that regardless of where I am he'll be sure to call.

It's strange to not be celebrating my birthday in any real way this year. No one here knows it's my birthday. It's not something that I run around announcing and it's certainly not something anyone would think to ask having only just met me.

Skyping with Angela puts a smile back on my face. She gives me a virtual tour of her new apartment she and Ben moved into, while I show her around the cottage. I fill her in on my adventures with the McCarty duo and she interrogates me about the time I've spent with Edward. I give her all the details of our interactions, since there really isn't too much to share. Talking about him makes me feel like I'm back in high school with my first crush. Maybe it's because this is my island crush. After a promise from me to post more on Facebook to keep her updated and a promise from her to look into tickets to travel out here, we share a goodbye.

Charlie is nothing if not consistent. My whole life he's had the same predictable routine, which is perhaps why I was searching for something so different. At the age of 20 my father found out that his high school sweetheart was pregnant. By 21 he was a single father, raising a daughter on his own, after my mother decided that having a baby wasn't the fun time she'd pictured. Throughout my life, my mother was always the Disneyland parent; showing up to celebrate birthdays, taking me on vacation, sending gifts in the mail from her latest travels. It was easy to get caught up in the land of Renee.

Charlie was my rock; setting limits when I wanted to spend more time out with friends, taking away the car when I got my first speeding ticket, and wiping away the tears when my mother would once again cancel at the last minute.

And like every year I haven't been at home on my birthday, at exactly 2:42 PM, my phone rings.

"Hi, Dad," I answer with a smile, already knowing his reply.

"Happy birthday, Bells."


	15. 15- Facebook

_Alice Whitlock (Cullen) has accepted your friend request._

I browse through her timeline and then skim through the photos that she has up. Finding her wedding albums, I browse through the photographs unable to stop the smile on my face. Jasper and Alice look so in love in these pictures. Family photos show the support that they had surrounding them on that day. Esme looks beautiful in her gown and Carlisle is handsome as ever. Continuing my search, a few of the formal pictures include Edward with the family.

There's a picture of three couples dancing on the floor. In the center are Alice and Jasper, locked in a gaze almost unaware of their surroundings. To one side is a couple that I don't recognize so assume must be Jasper's parents. On the other side of the photograph are Esme and Carlisle looking at each other much the same as the newlyweds.

Continuing to click through the pictures, I find one of Edward with the redhead who approached him the other night. They are sitting together at a table, so perhaps she was his date. The stalker in me sees that the picture is tagged and I can't resist. So the redhead has a name, Victoria. Temptation pulls me in and I carefully click on her profile, terrified that I accidently click on a like or request that will give my stalking away. Unfortunately her profile is private other than her profile picture, which is a single shot of her looking just as perfect as the night I met her.

I click back to Alice's profile, sending a friend request to Jasper as well. Wondering if Edward has a profile, I search through her list of friends. He does but of course his is private as well. Hmm, to send a request or not? I haven't seen or talked with him since the night I slept over, but I know he's been busy with the farm. I've been busy myself with work and developing some new lesson plans for Joseph and Millie.

I hover over the 'add as friend' button before deciding I have nothing to lose. We are friends after all.

I'm back to Alice's friend list wondering if there's anyone else from the book club on here that I could connect with. Scrolling through the names there is another one that sticks out to me, Tanya. That was the girl Alice had mentioned the other night. Since I already gave myself over to stalking I might as well fully commit and click on her profile.

Finally, someone with nothing to hide. Tanya must be a model, although I doubt many modeling gigs happen on the island. Her profile picture looks like a headshot you'd send a casting director. Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes…the opposite of me in every way. There are lots of posts on her wall each time she throws up a new picture of herself, which seems to be pretty often. There are selfies from every angle and I can't help but laugh at a few duckface pictures.

I don't know why I'm being so petty about this. It seemed like Edward was avoiding these girls the other night so why am I being so insecure? Stopping myself before I get any deeper I move back to my own profile.

There are a few comments from friends back home asking about the move and a long list of people wishing me a happy birthday. I begin to update my profile.

_Current city: Argyle Shore, PEI_

_Update Status:_ _Thanks for all the birthday wishes last week! Can't believe I've already been here for a month. Loving every minute of it!_

It doesn't long before a few comments pop up along with some likes.

_Alice Whitlock (Cullen): Bella Swan I can't believe you didn't mention it was your birthday! Just wait until I tell Momma Esme about that. _


	16. 16- October on the island

**A/N: Another brief update for today. The next couple of chapters are almost finished so look for more updates soon. A big thanks for all the reviews!**

By mid-October the harvest season on the island was coming to an end. Through the town gossip I'd heard that it had been a productive season for the potato farmers due to the good weather on the island.

On Thursday night I finished up dinner for Millie and Joseph just as their parents walked through the door. Work at the home continues to be a breeze; making lesson plans for two students, even at different ages was much easier than for an entire classroom. Hopefully down the line I'd be able to use all these lessons for a classroom as well. Joseph was very serious when it came to his schoolwork, while Millie took on each task with cheerful energy. Over the past weeks I've spent more time getting to know Emmett and Rosalie as well. It was easy to see that their children were their sole focus, despite running a successful business in town. Most nights they were home in time for dinner with the family, but tonight they had asked me to stay later so that they could celebrate their anniversary together.

The next evening I leave from the McCarty home early enough to run back to my cottage and begin setting up for the book club meeting. It is my first opportunity to host at my home and I want to make sure everything is in place. Guests bring a snack themselves, so besides borrowing a few extra chairs from Carlisle there isn't too much to worry about.

It's a fun night of laughs with the conversation focused on our own stories as much as on the book. We debate the next book that we should read for the club with suggestions ranging from Pride and Prejudice to Fifty Shades of Grey. The women attending all have very different interests so it's nice to find myself branching out in the styles of books I read. We finally decide upon Heaven is For Real since no one in the group had read it yet.

As the group is leaving, Alice stays behind to help clean up. She talks about our plans for the next day to celebrate the end of the harvest season. We decide to meet downtown in the afternoon. Over the past month we've become even closer, spending time together on the weekends either at her place or mine. I've continued to attend the occasional Sunday dinner, although not every week.

Edward attended a couple of the dinners that I've been at which is the only time I've seen him lately. He continues to be very polite and attentive, but looks exhausted. Alice says that he's looking forward to the end of the season since it means a break for his work on the farm. I'm looking forward to hopefully spending some more time with him.


	17. 17- City day

Saturday morning, I'm up and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve thermal. It's nothing fancy, but it's comfortable and that's exactly what you need in this weather with the breeze off the water. The sun is shining as I head into the city to meet up with friends. Trips into the city are a breeze now, as I no longer need my GPS. Luckily the city isn't too large and I know the major landmarks so meeting by the wharf is easy to find.

As I walk along the boardwalk from my car, I hear Alice's laughter before I see her. Jasper and Edward are standing on the wharf with her. We're also supposed to be meeting Kate and Garrett before heading to the restaurant area. Garrett works with Edward on the farm. I had not met him before, but Kate attended the book club so I'd spent some time with her and had heard plenty of stories about the couple.

The tourist season is over so although there are bands playing on the street, it's not as crowded as it was the first few weeks I arrived. For being the biggest city on the island, it remains quaint with lots of historic character.

I catch Jasper's attention first as Alice is finishing up her latest story. He throws a lazy smile my way as I approach the group. Greeting Jasper and Alice with a hug, I turn to Edward for the same.

"Good to see you Bella," Edward greets.

"You too. Must be glad that you'll have some free time now," I respond.

"Can't wait to sleep in and spend some time away from the farm."

"Go spend the weekend at your parents place. Esme will be in her glory tending to you after not seeing you for so long," Jasper laughs.

It's true. Esme is a mother hen to everyone. She continues to check in on me frequently, making sure that there's nothing I need. There's always the occasional drop off of baked goods and other surprises at the door too. I'm sure she'd be in her glory having someone nearby to spoil.

"That might distract her from asking about the future grandchildren for a while too," I tease, as I'd been witness to her not subtle hints to Alice and Jasper during visits.

"Or she'll just start in on me about providing those grandchildren," Edward responds.

We all laugh as we see Kate and two other men approaching. I know one must be Garrett, but the other I don't recognize either. Everyone else greets each other so it's someone that must be familiar to them all.

"Bella, this is my husband Garrett," Kate introduces me to the taller man with long shaggy hair.

"Nice to meet you Garrett, I've heard a lot about you."

"You too Bella, it's nice to put a face to the name," he replies.

"Well since no one else is introducing us, I'm Jacob Black," the other man introduces himself. He's shorter than Garrett, with darker skin and short black hair.

"Bella," I respond, shaking his hand.

"Jacob's family is the one that Edward bought the farm from," Alice informs me. "He's a chef at a restaurant here in the city."

We walk along the wharf for a little while deciding upon where to head first. There's ease to the conversation filled with lots of laughs. It's easy to see that this group has spent a lot of time together through the years, sharing old stories back and forth. If I wasn't so interested in learning more about the past for each of these new friends, I may feel left out from the group.

We arrive first at a restaurant, on one of the main streets, that reminds me of an old pub. The lights are dim within the restaurant but there's plenty of open seating. There's a small brewery down the stairs that I can see as we're lead to a large table not far from the bar. I grab a seat at the table, happy to see when Edward takes the seat next to me. Jacob runs off to the back, apparently friends with a few of the servers and the chef working today.

Garrett fills me in from across the table about the beers that are offered, as it's one of the few local breweries on the island. I scan the drink list unable to decide what to try first. The server suggests that I try the sampler of beers to test out what I like best. I agree that's the way to go and Kate does as well since there are a few seasonal options she wants to try.

After a few minutes, the server brings over the sampler with 8 different small beers to try. If this is just our first stop of the day, I better space myself out before I have my own embarrassing moments for the group to share in the future.


	18. 18- Dining out

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Returned from a mini getaway and hopefully back to a regular posting schedule (if FF would stop crashing) Enjoy!**

After the beer samples I switch to water since I know this is only the first stop of the night. I learn a lot from Jacob about the local foods and am told that the mussels are what I really need to try. I'm not sure that mussels and a night of drinking with friends is a good mix, so I add it to the list of things that I'll need to soon discover. With every turn of this island there is something to explore.

Garrett seems to be the go-to guy when it comes to learning about the local beers, Jacob for the local food and Jasper for the local music. Edward, I suppose, is the expert farmer in the group. As I learned in quite a few shopping excursions, Alice is addicted to antique shopping and it sounds like Kate is crafter in the group as she fills me in on the jewelry that she's started to sell made from local beach glass.

Walking back towards the wharf on the way to our dinner location, I'm lost in thought as I wonder what I'm going to do next. I love working for the McCarty's but that's not a long-term goal. With as quickly as time is passing already, I begin to doubt whether I'll find my place here after all. Everyone else seems to be so settled into their own lives.

"What's got you so lost in thought over here?" Edward startles me.

"Oh, nothing really," I reply.

"I'm not sure I believe that, you looked deep in thought."

"Just taking it all in really; wondering what I'm heading towards next."

"What do you mean?" Edward asks, actually looking interested.

"Well in high school I knew that I wanted to go to college so I worked towards that. In college I knew that I wanted to become a teacher. Then after I graduated and couldn't find a teaching position, I had the crazy idea of moving up to Prince Edward Island and here I am! Now I'm wondering what's next," I ramble on, glancing at Edward from the corner of my eye.

"Maybe you don't have to figure it all out yet," he replies.

"Says the person running his own successful farm."

"Exactly. I'm a success, so listen to my advice," Edward teases with another of his smirks.

He gets caught up in conversation with Jacob and I pocket his advice to think about later. Today isn't the time for stress.

The wharf is more crowded than it was before. It's only just after 6, but the sun is already down and the wind is picking up off the water. As we climb up a set of stairs leading to the upper deck of a restaurant I notice that the outdoor area is deserted now that the cold weather is here. Our group moves inside with Jacob smooth talking the hostess into getting us a table near the windows, using my newness to town as a reason to get the water view.

This time I find myself sitting closest to the window with Edward across from me and Alice to my right. In the summer I imagine that the deck is filled with tourists but for now the restaurant indoors is filled with the locals. While the waitress passes out menus and describes the specials for the evening, I scope out the lights bouncing off the water.

"So are you going for the mussels tonight Bella?" Jacob asks from the other end of the table.

"Not sure I'm brave enough for that yet," I answer. "I think I'll stick to something I've at least tried before."

"You can't go wrong with any of the seafood here. Next time on the mussels."

I order the baked haddock with PEI potato fries while the others go for some more adventurous seafood.

Waiting for the food to be prepared, Jacob delighted the table with tales of Edward and Garrett on the farm. Apparently Edward started to work on the farm while he was in high school and it was still owned by the Black family.

"With these two working there, suddenly the farm became the place to be for all the girls in town. Driving back and forth up the street in hopes of catching them hard at work," Jacob laughs. "It was enough to make me double think giving up the farm for culinary school."

"It only got worse once you were off to school. The ones that stuck around here suddenly realized that they could use visiting Sue as an excuse to catch some time with the boys. Poor Sue, no wonder she sold the farm to get away from it all," Kate jokes.

"And I never noticed a single one of those girls. The only one I hoped would come visit never turned up," Garrett says with a kiss to Kate's cheek.

"How long have you been together?" I ask.

"I've been chasing this one my whole life. Finally convinced her to give me a chance after I graduated high school, once the stigma of her being two years ahead of me couldn't ruin her reputation," he laughs.

"Please," Kate replies. "I was waiting for you to mature is all and looked how well it worked out."

The food arrives causing the conversation to dwindle as everyone dives in. Jacob was right when he said that the seafood here was delicious. I talk more about my life back in Washington, sharing how different the experience here has been. Throughout the night I find my worries from earlier slipping away as I enjoy the moment with my friends.


	19. 19- The pub

We're standing in a pub still near the wharf with a round of beers in front of us. This place is a decent size, but the number of people in it makes it feel cramped. There's a live band playing a mixture of celtic music and covers of songs I recognize. Upstairs seems to be where most of the crowd is heading since there is a DJ and a dance floor. Alice already mentioned twice that she wants to head up there, but Jasper convinced her to have a drink downstairs first. She downs it pretty quickly and then is back to pulling on Jasper's arm to head up. He laughs and shakes his head, but finishes his drink.

"Anyone else coming?" she asks.

Kate agrees, telling her husband to come as well.

"I'm in too. Need to scope out the crowd," Jacob asserts. He looks like a man on a mission.

"Are you coming or staying Bella?" Alice asks.

I look to Edward who seems to be staying put.

"I'll stick to down here for now. Have fun," I reply.

I'm watching the group head up the stairs together when I feel Edward's hand on my arm.

"Let's go grab a table on the other side," he says, leaning down to my ear. "This is a good band to watch."

I follow behind as he leads the way to the tables closer to where the band is set up. There are people standing directly in front, some dancing while others talk. There's a high top table right at the edge of the dance floor that Edward puts his drink down on. I pull out the stool and sit down.

When Edward lets go of my arm to move to his own stool, I'm disappointed. With the band playing so close, it isn't easy to carry on a conversation sitting this far apart. Every so often we share a smile across the table, but our attention is focused on the band playing. At least that's where I'm trying to focus my attention when it isn't on the man sitting across from me, noticing how he's tapping along on the edge of his glass to the song.

The song finishes and Edward asks if I want another drink. I agree to another of the same and he pops up to head back to the bar. I watch him walk away before surveying the crowd of people around me. Most are as interested in the band as Edward had appeared to me. I wish for another excuse for him to touch me again, but then roll my eyes at myself knowing it's foolish. He's here for the music, not for the company.

He returns to the table with our drinks, standing next to my stool rather than taking his own. So maybe he does want to be closer. This unsure back and forth has more me insecure than any time I can remember.

"You having a good time?" he shouts into my ear over the music.

I tilt my head up to answer, "Yeah, it's been fun spending more time with everyone."

"Missing home?"

"I miss my dad and some of my friends, but not enough to want to leave here," I respond.

"No boyfriend back home waiting for you?" he asks looking at the band rather than me.

"Nope."

"Well that's good."

"It is?" I ask looking up as he makes eye contact once again.

"Of course. I'm too much of a gentleman to ask you on a date if you have a boyfriend back home," he smiles.


	20. 20- Settle the nerves

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and welcome to my new readers. A big thank you to Tarbecca for the rec over at ADF!**

I wasn't purposely keeping it a secret from Alice that Edward had asked me out, but she never asked. The rest of the night had flown by with the rest of our group coming back down to join us shortly after Edward mentioned a date. This also meant that no specific plans had been set up. I hoped for some more time alone as we began to part ways at the end of the night, but poor Edward needed to make sure that Jacob got home in one piece. Apparently a night off from the restaurant meant he went all out with liquor.

By the next morning, I'd replayed the night in my head at least fifty times. I couldn't get Edward out of my head. I was anticipating where we would go and excited to get to know him better. But then I also recalled Alice's comment about Edward getting bored with the girls he was dating. If he was bored dating girls like Tanya and Victoria, was dating him really the best idea? Before I could stress any longer when an actual date wasn't even planned, I got to work cleaning around the cottage and ran errands in town.

~AS~

Sunday night dinner is at Esme and Carlisle's home. I begin making a list of possible excuses for not attending, but can't think of one that wouldn't result in Esme coming over to check on me. Realizing that I can't skip on dinner, I turn instead to finding the right outfit from my closet. I also realize that it's past time to go shopping to find more winter gear since my options are becoming limited. Without much choice until I hit the local laundromat, I throw on a pair of dark green jeans with a grey long sleeve t-shirt.

Cutting through the trees in the path between my place and the Cullen's home, I already see Edward's car in the drive. This sparks both my anxiety and my excitement. I take a deep breath and walk up to the front door. No longer needing to knock, as Carlisle chastised me about a couple of weeks ago, I soon find myself walking into the kitchen where the family is always gathered.

I go straight to where Esme is hard at work stirring a sauce of some kind at the stove.

"Anything I can help with?" I ask.

"You're a guest in this home," Esme replies with a smile.

"I thought I was supposed to make myself at home, that I wasn't someone that needs to go knocking at the door like a guest," I throw Carlisle's words back at them.

"Point taken. You can slice up the bread on the counter," Esme chuckles.

I get to work and can feel Edward's stare from across the counter. Not being able to avoid it for longer, I take a glance up to meet his eyes. A small smile graces his face and I can't help but smile back before returning to the work in front of me. Being distracted with a knife in hand isn't a good idea.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" I ask. Usually Alice is here earlier in the day spending time with her parents.

"They aren't able to make it tonight. Jasper's family is celebrating his mother's birthday," Esme answers.

"Oh. They didn't mention that the other night."

"That's right, your big night in the city. How was it?" Esme asks.

I glance at Edward again who is looking on with interest.

"It was fun," is all I say.

"I imagine it's nothing compared to the cities back home," she continues.

"No, but I never spent much time in Seattle either. I've never been a city person."

"You've found the right place then," Edward states.

"Of course she has," Esme replies with a smile. "There's nowhere like our island."

The four of us sit down to a dinner of homemade ravioli. The food is delicious. I can't believe she made this from scratch. So much better than the frozen bag I've got in my freezer. Carlisle tells us of the busyness at the medical center from the past week with lots of women nearing their due date.

"It's all the farmer's wives due this time of year. Winter is the only season they get to see their husbands much," Esme laughs, filling me in.

The conversation switches to Edward's plans now that the harvest season is coming to an end. Apparently the wintertime is spent connecting to prospective buyers and getting signed contracts so he knows how much to plant come spring. It's more of a business than just the farming part.

I pass on dessert, knowing that I need to get home and prepare for another week at the McCarty's. After saying goodnight to everyone and a quick walk, I'm home preparing my yogurt and granola breakfasts for the week.

About a half hour later there's a light tap at the door. Glancing over from where I stand, I see Edward. I tell him to come in as I finish putting the last few jars in the fridge.

"My mom was convinced that you needed dessert, so I offered to bring it over," he reports as he looks around the place, putting the wrapped plate of dessert on the table.

"You didn't have to do that. They spoil me."

"They spoil everyone, that's what they do. Besides, it was a good excuse to come over. I wanted to see if you were free on Saturday for dinner, but didn't want to ask in front of my parents."

"Saturday works for me," I reply, planning in my mind that a trip to the laundromat will be a must on Saturday morning. "Where are we heading?"

"If you don't mind a drive, there's a small restaurant about a half hour away that's still open. Most places around here are closed for the season unless we head into the city. This place is open until the holidays though; I've heard really good things about it."

"A drive sounds good. I'm looking forward to it," I smile.

"Me too," he replies stepping closer. "Can I get your phone number to finalize plans during the week?"

"Sure."

Edward hands me his phone and I enter my number. Afterwards I hit the call button so that I'll have his number in my phone too. I walk with Edward back towards the door.

"I should probably go. My mother's mind will start to race if she sees I'm here for too long," he chuckles.

"Have a good night, Edward."

"You too, Bella."


	21. 21- Worth the wait

**A/N- This is it for today and I think what most have been waiting for. Thanks again for the reviews; the more I get the faster the inspiration for updates!**

I'm still at the McCarty's when I get a text from Edward.

_This week is going to by too slowly. Is it Saturday yet? -E_

Joseph is currently working on a math worksheet and I'm finishing setting Millie's paint set up in the kitchen. After getting her settled, I take my phone back out to respond.

_We could always pretend! -B_

Millie fills me in on her painting of what she describes as a lighthouse by the beach. It looks more like a rocket, but I praise her efforts, glad I asked her to tell me about the picture before I commented on it. My phone buzzes on the counter.

_If we're pretending it's Saturday then I'll see you tonight? –E_

Is he joking? I don't have time to respond or think about it when Joseph walks into the kitchen with his worksheet completed. I look over the sheet with him and help him to double check the two problems he got wrong. He's a smart kid who doesn't mind putting more time into the task. When he's finished I prepare both of the kids a snack before picking my phone back up.

It's been a couple months of the looks and teasing between us. Edward drew my attention from the first day that I had met him at his parents' house. To be honest I had been daydreaming about a date with him for a while, so why wait any longer.

_Tonight sounds perfect. I'm off work by 5. –B_

Before I can debate a minute longer, I hit send. Only a minute later my phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" I answer as I clean up the paint set.

"Are we pretending we're meeting tonight or are you really free?" Edward asks, skipping a greeting.

"I'm free if you are."

"It's probably too far to drive to the restaurant I had in mind. There really aren't any other places nearby here that are still open unless you count the pizza place and the deli," he replies uncertain.

"I happen to love pizza," I try to reassure. "Want to meet at the one in Cornwall around 5:30?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too. I better get back to the rug rats. See you soon."

"See you soon Bella."

Now my anticipation for Saturday has doubled since I only have a couple of hours to wait. Luckily the kids will keep me plenty busy between now and then with little time to stress.

~AS~

Without any time to worry about what I'll be wearing, I wave goodbye to the McCarty's and head straight to the pizza place. My kid friendly clothes will just have to do. It's not the first impression I'd planned to make on our first date, but somehow this seems right for us.

Pulling into the parking lot, I spot Edward's truck in the lot. As I walk to the door, I spot Edward sitting at a table by the window. With a wave and a smile, my stomach flip-flops. He stands as I approach the table, greeting me with a hug. My butterflies settle with his arms around me. We both pull back and he waves me into the booth first before he sits across from me.

"This isn't exactly how I planned our first date," he explains. "But I'm certainly happy I didn't have to wait until Saturday to see you again."

"Me too. I didn't steal you away from anything too important tonight?" I question.

"A lonely meal for one. I'm sure it can wait for tomorrow." Again with one of those winks that cause me to blush. "So what kind of pizza do you like?"

"Honestly? Plain cheese is my favorite."

"Plain it is then. I'll be right back."

Edward orders our pizza and returns to the table while we wait. While the pizza place is busy, it seems to be filled mostly with take out orders so we're allowed privacy for our conversation. He tells me more about how he first began to work on the farm, drawn to the work after spending so much time when he was younger in his parents' garden. He began to work on the Black's farm in high school and when the opportunity to buy came up, his parents helped him purchase the land with the money they had set aside for his college fund. Over pizza, I fill him in on growing up in Forks with my dad and my time in college. He teases me when I explain why I first was drawn to moving to Prince Edward Island.

"So you want to be a teacher?" he asks.

"I love working with kids and seeing them accomplish new things. It was tough to get a teaching position in Washington so I started looking into other positions like being a nanny. That's when I got the idea to look into positions here and found the advertisement from the McCarty's. It's perfect for now."

We finish up our pizza and reluctantly I follow him out the door towards my car. The night went by faster then I hoped.

"I'm really glad we did this," he says while I fidget to find my keys in my purse. "Can we still go out Saturday night?"

"Two dates in one week? Is that moving too fast?" I smirk.

"I don't think so. Not when I've been waiting months for the first date," he replies taking another step forward.

"I've been waiting too. Saturday can't come soon enough," I stop my fidgeting and lose myself in his gaze.

Edward reaches out, moving a strand of hair behind my shoulder. Then without hesitation he leans down, brushing his lips against my own. It's soft, gentle and gone before I can memorize the feel. Pulling apart, his smile I'm sure matches my own. He takes the car keys from my hand and opens the door for me. My head feels like I'm floating with this unexpected night. I reach up for a hug goodnight, enjoying the strength of his arms around my waist. No longer wanting to wait, I lift up on my toes just enough to return his kiss from earlier; only this time instead of a gentle brush of lips, I don't pull away, allowing us to deepen the kiss.

"I've been waiting months for that too," I whisper as we rest our foreheads together.

"Worth the wait," he hums. "Get home safe, Bella."

He stands by the side of the truck as I get in and back out of the spot. With a wave, I'm on my way home with my heart and mind racing. No more waiting.


	22. 22- Brave girl

Saturday morning I spend at the laundromat and the afternoon I spend on Skype with Angela, filling her in on the impromptu date with Edward. She teases me about the fact that she knew from day one that I had a crush after describing him to her. I can't lie; the more time I've spent getting to know Edward over the past few months the stronger my feelings developed. The boys I dated in the past where ones that I met, started dating right away and then as the relationship grew one of us realized that we weren't a match. This was different. I felt I knew so much about Edward already. He was dedicated to his job, spent Sundays with his family and kept the same group of friends since high school. His sense of loyalty and contentment with life was appealing. Perhaps it is his age, but he knew what he wanted out of life. He was settled in his farm, not searching to figure out who he wanted to be or what he wanted to do.

Getting ready for our date, I ran through ways to bring up some of my concerns about this relationship developing. The first was the relationship I already had with his family. If something went wrong between the two of us, I couldn't imagine losing the relationship I have with the rest of his family. I live on their property; it's not like I could walk away and never have to see them again, not that I would want that either. I also worry about the comment Alice made months ago about Edward only dating someone until he got bored. In all our time together, past relationships were never discussed and I wasn't sure whether it was something to talk about so early on. Is there a right way to go about this?

I'm just finishing up a loose side braid when I hear the crunch of tires coming up the drive. Edward insisted that he pick me up "properly" for our date tonight. I throw my denim jacket on over the maxi dress I'm wearing and head to the front door just in time to see him walking up with a bouquet of flowers in hand.

With a kiss on the cheek, he greets me, handing over the flowers.

"These are beautiful. You didn't need to bring me flowers," I insist.

"I told you I'm taking you on a proper date tonight. I was raised to be a gentleman and gentlemen bring flowers when they're picking up a beautiful girl," Edward says with such honesty that I hold back the urge to roll my eyes at the flattery.

"Thank you," I murmur. "Let me just put these in water and we can head out."

The ride to the restaurant is quiet at first as I watch the passing landscape change from ocean views to rolling hills. We talk about the past couple of days at work until Edward mentions his sister's nosiness.

"So I have to confess, Jasper invited me over tonight to play cards with a few of the guys and I should have known better than to tell him I had a date. Within the hour I had Alice calling and texting trying to figure out who I had a date with."

"What did you tell her?"

"Someone special," he says, throwing another of his infamous winks my way.

I turn back to the window, staring at the setting sun over the water as we wind our way towards the restaurant. As peaceful as the scenery is, my mind races with doubt of whether Edward is keeping our date a secret from his sister for a reason. Edward reaches over and captures my fidgeting hand, intertwining it with his own.

"I'm glad you're here," he smiles. Whether he means here on this date or here on the island, I'm not sure.

"Me too," I reply with a new determination to get the answers I need to settle the crazy in my head.

The restaurant is settled in the middle of a small neighborhood along the coast. It looks like any other house in the area, except for the small sign on the front lawn and the extra parking off to the side. After being welcomed right away, we're seated quickly in the far corner. Looking around I notice only a few other couples are here for dinner, but I imagine the place is much busier in the tourist season with all of the bed and breakfast inns that are nearby.

Conversation is focused around what we should order. I go with the roasted chicken while Edward opts for the steak and seafood platter. Once the waitress leaves to place our order, there's a moment of silence.

"So did Alice leave you alone after you told her that your date was with someone special?" I ask, bringing up his conversation from before.

"Not really, she threatened to tell mom that I had a date," he laughs.

"So what did you say?"

"I told that if she wanted me to introduce her to the someone special I was dating that she needed to give me some space."

I take a sip of water, trying to nonchalant even though this conversation has me on the edge of my chair.

"Do you want to keep this a secret from your family?" I ask pointing between the two of us.

Edward stares at me for a moment before replying.

"I'm going to be honest with you. As you've already seen, my family can be intense. We're close and I love that, but with that comes a lot of interference. You've heard the comments that my mom throws around about wanting me to be settled and having grandkids on the way," he looks at me while I nod my head for him to continue, unsure of where this is going. "It was easy for Alice. She met Jasper and knew that he was the one before they even started dating. I just never had that connection with someone, but felt the pressure to try and find it."

"Pressure from your family?" I interrupt.

"Yes and no. They don't mean any harm but it was clear they wanted me to find someone. I wanted to find someone too. I wanted the type of relationship that I see my parents and Alice have. So I dated a few people even though I didn't feel that initial connection, hoping that maybe it would come with time," he shrugs.

"But it didn't?"

"Not until recently," he smiles and looks down before continuing. "I didn't tell Alice who I was going out with tonight because I wanted to talk it through with you first. I've felt drawn to you since the first night we met and it's only gotten stronger the more time I've spent getting to know you. I feel that connection with you but want to make sure you're on the same page because once my family finds out about this…"

The waitress interrupts, bringing our food to the table. When she walks away, Edward is taking his first bite, looking more uncomfortable than I'd ever seen him before.

"I'm on the same page," I blurt causing him to look up mid-chew.

"I mean…I feel the same way," I continue. If he opened up, I need to do the same. "Of course when I first met you I noticed how attractive you are, but the more time that I got to spend with you the deeper those feelings grew."

"So if I suggested that we go to the family dinner together tomorrow night and not keep anything a secret?" he pauses waiting for my response.

"I'm good with that," I smile, knowing that we'll have our hands full tomorrow.

"You realize what you're getting into?" Edward smirks. "My mother will be beside herself."

"I love your mother and yes, I realize."

"Brave girl," he laughs.


	23. 23- Sunday morning

The evening ended with Edward walking me to the door of my cottage and a simple kiss goodnight with a promise to talk tomorrow. I must have floated into bed as I quickly drifted out with thoughts of our time together.

Waking up Sunday morning, I curl up in the living room with the first book in the Anne of Green Gables series. Yes, I've read it a hundred times but there's something about reading the description of the island while I'm currently living here that makes it more alive than ever. I take a sip of my coffee and hear my phone buzz with a text from Edward.

_Are you sure you're ready for today? –E_

I'd debated this when I woke up this morning. Things were still so new between us with only two dates so far. I wasn't questioning how I felt, but knew that things would change as soon as the family got involved. I also knew myself well enough to know that with a few looks and blushes I'd give my feelings away quickly even if we tried to hide the change.

_I'm putting my brave face on. Ready as I'll ever be. You? –B_

His response came quickly.

_More than ready. What are you up to this morning? –E_

_Reading. What about you? –B_

_Thinking about this beautiful girl I got to take out last night –E_

_Lucky girl –B_

_Lucky me. I get to see her again in a few hours –E_

_Counting down the hours? –B_

_The minutes are going by too slowly –E_

_Is someone bored? –B_

_Yes! Help! –E_

I couldn't help but laugh to myself and glance over to the book that I put on the table. I'm glad he is as excited to see me, as I am to see him.

_You could always stop by here before dinner. It is sort of on the way –B_

_Is leaving now too early? –E_

_I don't know. This book is pretty good –B_

_Perfect, we can read together. See you in a bit pretty girl –E_

I jump up quickly and rush to take a shower not knowing how long it will really be before Edward gets here. In my mind I run through ideas for what I could bring to the family dinner tonight. It's become a bit of a habit to bring some kind of snack or dessert. Now that the weather is getting cooler, baking sounds more appealing.

I settle down to check ideas for what to make on Pinterest and find myself sidetracked by Facebook again. I scroll through the various updates friends have posted, looking through a few pictures I was tagged in from our night out in the city. I am accepting the friend request that I forgot I had waiting from Jacob when I hear the familiar sound of a truck coming up the drive. It's a good thing we're telling his parents tonight because it would be hard to explain Edward's truck appearing here throughout the week. It's hard to hide anything from people when you live on their property!

I place my laptop on the table and meet Edward at the door. He's casual today in a black and white flannel shirt with dark jeans. The smile that lights up his face when he sees me watching from the doorway makes my stomach flutter. Entering the room, he reaches down for a hug and I'm aware of something he's holding in his hands. I step back to look down and he laughs to hold up a book.

"You brought a book?" I chuckle.

"I told you we could read together. Did you think I was a liar?" he replies.

I laugh, shaking my head when he interrupts, dipping down to steal a kiss.

"Okay Miss Swan where is this reading taking place today?"

"Make yourself at home," I instruct.

"Well," he pauses "this kind of is my home. This was the perfect hideaway when I was a teenager. During the offseason I probably spent more time here than at my house."

I smile trying to imagine a teenaged Edward sprawled out in my cottage. He plops himself down on the futon, looking at some of the pictures I had placed on the end table. My laptop then catches his eye and he snatches it up.

"Should I be jealous you're staring at pictures of Jacob while I'm sitting at home thinking of you?" he smirks looking from the screen to me.

I can't help the chuckle and slight blush.

"Actually I was just accepting his friend request, Edward. I didn't want to be rude and leave his friend request hanging out there like some other people I know," I tease back.

"Sounds like you have experience with that?" he asks looking somewhat confused.

"Well, I did send this cute guy I met a friend request a while ago and he never responded."

The light seems to dawn.

"Does this cute guy happen to be visiting you right now?" he asks.

"He does actually. Taking over my laptop and everything."

"Sorry, this cute guy doesn't really check Facebook often. How can I ever make it up to you?" he exaggerates.

"Hmmm," I tap my chin as I sit down next to him on the futon. "I'll have to think about that one."

"I've got it!" he says as he clicks around on my page. He logs me off the account and soon is pulling up his own account. Since I never got to view his page before I can't help but lean on his shoulder to see what is pulling up in front of him. Sure enough he has a long list of alerts, letting him know about tagged photos and other requests. He quickly clicks on the friend request and accepts the request.

"All set," he says proudly, turning the screen so that I can now see we are in fact Facebook friends.

I can't help myself so I lean forward, initiating another kiss as I pull the computer from his lap to my own. Pulling back I click onto his profile page and begin scrolling through.

"There's really not much here. Why do you have an account if you don't really use it?" I wonder out loud.

"I used it more before when I first got it. Now I really only use my computer at home for business stuff and just use my phone for everything else."

"Edward, you can put Facebook on your phone."

"Why would I do that?" he questions.

"Because then you wouldn't be missing out on important friend requests!" I can't help but tease. "Nothing is really official unless it's posted on Facebook. Then it's Facebook official."

He looks at my like I'm an alien. "Facebook official? You Americans are a little nuts."

I push the laptop to the table knowing I'll be browsing through later. I toss Edward his book and pick up my own. Sitting on either end of the futon, with our legs intertwined in the middle we read while sharing smiles and looks every so often. I'm lost in my book and thoughts of Edward when I hear my phone buzz. Glancing down I see a Facebook alert saying I've been tagged in a photo by Edward. Puzzled, I pull open my account to see a picture of myself from only a minute before. In the picture I'm fully immersed in my book with a slight blush on my cheeks. It is posted on Edward's page with the caption "Beautiful view." I glare over at Edward on the other side of the couch as he slides his phone back in his pocket returning to look at his book. His eyes meet mine with fake innocence.

"What?" he says with a smirk. "Just making sure we're Facebook official."


	24. 24- Family dinner

Edward and I spent the rest of the day pretending to read before finally giving up and deciding to make dessert. All plans for finding something new on Pinterest were put aside and instead I went with simple chocolate chip cookies because I knew that I had all the ingredients. Edward mostly watched, handing me a few ingredients I needed until the first batch went into the oven. He told me stories of sneaking into the cottage as a teenager to avoid his sister when she had friends over to the house. Apparently before this became my escape, it was Edward's escape too.

The day passed quickly and I found myself getting nervous at the thought of going to dinner together.

"Maybe you should head over there first and I'll come down in a little bit," I suggest.

"My truck has been here all day. Do you really think my parents haven't noticed that?" he argues back. "I'm surprised my mom hasn't found a reason to come over and see what we're up to or maybe she did and we were too distracted to notice."

"That's not funny," I pout as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"You worry too much. It's going to be fine, now let's go," he announces, grabbing the plate of cookies with one hand and laces our fingers together with the other.

As we near the main house I try to pull my hand back from Edward's but he isn't letting go. Instead he begins to rub his thumb in gentle circles on my hand before leading us up the stairs. As I walk through the doorway he does surprisingly let go after another squeeze of our hands. Before I think he's changed his mind, his hand finds my lower back as we move toward the kitchen where I know we'll find Esme at work.

Esme looks up with a smile as soon as we enter the room. She's beaming even more than usual if that's possible.

"You two!" she points. "I knew it. I'm so happy."

"These are just chocolate chip cookies mom. I don't know why you're getting so excited over that," Edward places the plate down on the table keeping a straight face and throwing a wink my way. "If I'd known making cookies would make you so happy I would have started baking a long time ago."

"Don't tease your mother Edward. I spent half the day keeping her from running over to check on the two of you," Carlisle laughs, greeting me with a hug. "I'm glad you came over when you did. I don't think I could have held her off much longer."

Esme tells Carlisle to hush as she places a pan into the oven. Then she is over to give both Edward and I hugs.

"Tell me everything," she implores.

I look over to Edward letting him know that he can take the floor on this one.

With a shake of his head, he turns to his mother and simply says, "We're dating. It's still new, but everything is good."

Before he can say anything else, there's a gasp and squeal from behind me.

"I knew it! I knew it! I told you Jazz!" an overly excited Alice shouts as she bounces into the kitchen. "Oh this is perfect! Why didn't you tell me when I asked who your date was with last night?" she turns to Edward.

He simply puts his hands up and shrugs.

"This reaction is much more entertaining than it would have been over the phone," Edward smiles.

"Thanks for that Edward. You aren't the one that had to handle her last night when she tried to piece it all together," Jasper points out.

I know the inquisition that is about to take place and honestly don't know what to say for most of it. We've been dating less than a week, with only two dates, but the way Alice and Esme are beaming you'd think we'd won a Noble prize. The men steal away to the living room, while I try to distract Alice and Esme in the kitchen. For a while they seem to allow the distraction from the conversation. Dinner conversation consists of the typical Sunday family dinner talk with some added smiles and looks between Edward and myself. It's easier than I thought to be here with the family and I wonder why I was so nervous in the first place.

The men begin to clear the kitchen with Esme's supervision, leaving just Alice and I at the table.

"I'm really happy for the two of you," Alice blurts interrupting my thoughts. "How was the date last night?"

"Thanks Alice. Last night was perfect, everything seems almost too good to be true, you know? He came over earlier today so we spent the day just lounging around and it felt easy…I don't know how to describe it really," I respond quietly.

"I knew you guys would be perfect together."

"I wouldn't go that far, it's still really new."

"Yes, but you guys have been circling around this for months now. I'm glad it's finally official," she smiles.

"Me too," I reply, smiling to think about our official Facebook conversation from earlier.

"I promise I won't pry, but you have to realize this is a big deal for him," she seems more serious now.

"What is?" I ask.

"Edward bringing a girl to family dinner. It's a first for him."

"I've been to family dinners before though so that doesn't count," I challenge, still slightly thrilled that Edward never brought a past relationship into the Sunday tradition.

"Trust me, it counts. He's different with you, I can already tell. I know these things," she chuckles.

I glance over at Edward where he's hard at work drying the dishes before putting them back in the cabinet. There are laughs back and forth as Carlisle leaves the dishes to dance with Esme around the kitchen instead. It feels like home. These people, strangers just months ago, feel like family.

The mood is lighthearted the rest of the evening as we settle in to watch a movie before heading down the path to my cottage. It's convenient Edward's truck is still parked by my place because it gives him the excuse to walk me back home. The chill in the air keeps our goodbye quick with promises that he will let me know when he's made it home.

As I'm settling in bed for the night, a text comes through.

_Goodnight pretty girl –E_


	25. 25- Times passes

The next month flies by with work keeping me busy during the day, spending time with some of the girls in the afternoon and lots of time with Edward. The timing for us starting to take our relationship couldn't be better since he has less to do around the farm. Each conversation I can feel myself giving up more of my heart to him rather quickly. For every doubt that enters my mind about our relationship, he says or does something to remind me of how right this is. Physically we're taking things slow so far, not progressing further than some intense make-out sessions, but I don't think either of us are ones to rush into anything.

Before I know it, the end of November is upon us. The temperatures have dropped and we've already gotten dustings of snow. Thankfully Alice was more than happy to take me shopping for some winter apparel because my belongings from home weren't cutting it anymore. It's sad to spend my first Thanksgiving away from family and friends back home, especially in a country where Thanksgiving is not celebrated. I did my best at recreating the meal, inviting all of my new island family over for the feast. It was a tight fit to squeeze everyone in, especially with all of the food but it was one that I'll forever remember.

After missing Thanksgiving back home, I promise my dad that I will be flying home for Christmas. He told me to consider my flight home a Christmas gift to him and even offered to help with the cost. As much as I am looking forward to the trip back to see everyone, I know that I'll miss everyone here. Just the thought of leaving makes me miss them already, especially Edward.

In early December, the group of us decides to make a shopping trip into Charlottetown and have dinner at Jacob's restaurant afterward. Strolling along the shops in the bitter cold is ensuring that we go into as many of the stores as possible to warm up again. It's during dinner that conversation shifts to my trip back home, which is approaching sooner than I'm ready for.

"So Bella, will you be back in time for New Year's Eve?" Kate asks.

"I'm flying back the day before so unless there's problems with the flight, I'll be here," I reply, already looking forward to my return before I've even left.

"What are we doing for New Year's anyway?" Kate questions, looking towards the others.

"We're having a party at Edward's place," Alice pipes up.

"We are? When did we decide that?" Edward retorts sarcastically.

"You're the only one with a place big enough for everyone to crash afterwards," she responds as if he should have figured the reasoning out himself. "Besides, don't you want to make Bella's first New Year's Eve on the island the best?"

Edward grabs my hand, planting a kiss on the side of my head. I can't help but laugh at Alice's ability to use me as the excuse for her party planning.

"In that case, we're celebrating the New Year at my place," Edward concedes.

~AS~

The day before my flight is supposed to leave, Edward and I spend our time at my cottage enjoying the quiet together. We have a quiet dinner together and then I finish packing up what I need to bring home with me while he's flipping channels on the television.

"All finished," I declare as I enter back into the living room area.

"Time for gifts?" he questions with a twinkle in his eye. I've learned that the holidays bring out the boyish side of Edward.

Since I wouldn't be here for Christmas we decided to exchange gifts before I left. Trying to find a gift for him wasn't easy. I brainstormed like crazy, even asking Esme and Alice for ideas of what I could get him. The pressure felt intense, especially since Edward had been teasing me for weeks about the perfect gift he'd picked out for me. The lack of funds in my bank account didn't make it any easier to purchase a gift for the man who seemed to prefer the simple things.

"Fine, time for gifts. I get to give you mine first," I state as I retreat to grab his gift from the other room.

I hand Edward his gift and sit down nervously next to him on the futon. His eyes light up as he begins to unwrap the gift eagerly. As he opens the box in front of him and pauses, I feel the need to jump in to clarify.

"It's really stupid, but I wasn't sure what to get you. I just remember being at your place and it didn't really have many pictures around…and I know how important your family is to you…so I thought maybe…" I ramble.

"Where did you get all these pictures?" he interrupts.

"Your mom mostly. Alice sent me a few and when Kate found out what I was working on, she sent me some too."

"I love it," he smiles as his fingers glide over the pictures in the frame. "This is perfect."

Once I had given up on finding a gift for Edward in the store, I tried to think of what was most important to him. His family and his life on the farm were the two things that continued to pop into my head. I remembered the empty feeling that the farmhouse had when I had visited, with the lack of photographs surrounding him and I decided that would be the best gift I could create. I found a local shop that used materials from the island and chose a driftwood frame before collecting photographs of family and friends to place inside.

"Are you sure? You were the hardest person to shop for," I fidget nervously.

"I really love it. Thank you," he insists before pressing a kiss to my lips. "Now, time for your gift."

Edward hands me an envelope, making me more curious as to the perfect gift that he had chosen. Carefully lifting it open I take out the paper from inside and two tickets fall into my lap. I look up to Edward who is smiling and back to the paper in my lap. Reading the paper and looking at the tickets, I can't hold in the laugh as it escapes.

"Edward, you got me tickets to Green Gables?" I squeal, sounding like Alice.

"It's a season pass to the Green Gables site and then tickets to the play in Charlottetown this spring. I know you haven't made it to the site yet," he explains.

"You don't know how excited this makes me. Oh I can't wait! You're coming with me right? You said before you weren't getting stuck in that tourist trap!"

"Yes, I'm taking you. You'll have to wait until everything opens again in the spring, but I know it's the reason you even came to this island, so I suppose I owe it to Ms. Montgomery," he trails off with a smile to equal my own.

Before I can stop myself I'm across the futon and on his lap. The tickets are tossed to the side as I take in the man in front of me. It's not the most extravagant gift, but it's one of the most thoughtful. He knew what this place meant to me, how much it would mean to go with him, and also thought ahead that we would still be together this spring.

Our kiss deepens with Edward's hands pressing into my hips, holding me in place on his lap. I run my fingers through his hair and clasp them behind his neck. We've been here before, but this time I want more. I give a tug on his hair, running my other hand down his arm hoping his hands will move from their safe spot on my hips. His hands tighten for a second before he secures them behind my back just under the edge of my shirt. He pulls back from the kiss, resting his forehead against mine as we catch our breath. When I lean forward to continue, he breathes out and responds with only a quick peck.

"It's getting late," he sighs.

"Not that late," I argue.

"It is for someone who wants me back here in the morning for a ride to the airport before the sun is up," he replies.

"So stay," I offer.

"Stay?" he smiles against my lips.

"Mmhmm," is all I can reply before continuing the kiss.

"Okay," he murmurs.

I hope he knows I don't intend for him to sleep out here on the futon tonight.


	26. 26- A trip begins

My nerves kick up as I excuse myself to use the bathroom and change for bed. I'm not sure what to expect when I go back out to the living room and the longer that I hide away in here the more the anticipation builds. Putting on my sleep shorts and a tank, I listen to see if I can hear him moving around in the other room but it's silent. One deep breath and I open the door to reveal Edward now sprawled across the futon with the television off. Padding over to the edge, he opens his eyes looking up at me. Perhaps sensing my unease, he breaks the silence first.

"I don't mind sleeping out here if you're more comfortable with that."

"No, I didn't ask you to stay over to spend the night in separate rooms."

He seems to debate for a moment in his head before he gets up.

"Let me just go get ready for bed then and I'll be right there," he states as he walks toward the bathroom. I point out where I keep extra toothbrushes and then retreat to my room to wait for him to return.

My anxiety and excitement increase as I wait. I'm not sure what to expect when he joins me, as we've never really discussed the physical side of the relationship. I know that he's dated quite a few girls and being older I assume he's had more experience in that aspect. As I hear him leaving the bathroom, I fall back on the bed and decide to follow his lead. The lights from the living room shut off and then he appears in the doorway. He runs a hand through his hair before flipping the light off in the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You can lay down you know," I can't help but tease. "Unless you sleep sitting up."

With a smirk, he pulls his shirt up over his head causing my heart to race. Perhaps I hadn't thought this all the way through. He stretches to place his shirt on the floor beside the bed. Just as I think he's about to finally lay down, he turns his upper body so that he's facing the head of the bed and lets out a sigh. Before I can question this, he's unbuttoning his jeans and quickly drops them to the floor before sliding under the blankets.

Turning on our sides to face each other, our kisses from before heat back up. My hands stop their exploration of his chest and back when I feel his hand sneak underneath the bottom of my tank top. As his hand moves up to graze just under my breast, all worries are wiped from my mind needing to feel him closer. I shift forward as his hand rises, first with a gentle passing touch and then increasing in pressure. I slide my right leg up over his hip as his kisses trail down my neck.

"We need to stop, Bella," he warns yet his body continues.

"No we don't," I argue, pressing our lower halves closer together, but still not close enough.

Just as quickly as it began, Edward pulls back from me and lies down on his back again, catching his breath.

I take a deep breath myself wondering what just happened. He looks over with a smile, pulling me with one arm over to rest my head on his shoulder.

"You're amazing. That…was amazing, but if we don't stop now I won't be able to stop."

"What's wrong with that?" I question.

"You're leaving tomorrow. I don't want our first time together to be right before you leave for a week. I'm going to miss you enough without missing that too," he smirks. "Besides, believe it or not, I actually didn't come prepared for this."

"Prepared? You mean…" I wonder out loud, confused.

"Condoms. I wasn't expecting this tonight so I didn't bring any," he explains.

"Oh, well I'm covered on that end. I mean…I don't have condoms, but I'm on the pill," I inform him, glad that we're at least getting this out in the open now before we go any further.

He smiles, planting a brief kiss to my forehead.

"That's good to know for when you get back. But for tonight, I think we need to get some rest," he replies pulling me further into his side.

"Goodnight Edward," I sigh, slightly disappointed, but understanding his reasoning.

"Night pretty girl."

~AS~

Waking up with Edward the next morning is something I'll look forward to my entire trip home. He dropped me off at the airport with a lingered goodbye before I boarded for my flight home. Putting in my headphones, I zone out thinking back to this morning, last night and my whole time on the island so far. Everything seems so different from the last time that I was home. I feel so different from just a few months ago when I was in Washington. I settle back for the flight, excited to see my dad and Angela for the holidays, but wishing my new island family was with me.

~AS~

Charlie is waiting for me by the baggage claim at the airport. Since I already had my gifts shipped to his house, I only had my carry on to worry about so after a long hug, we're on the road towards home. The next few days I have plans with Angela and some other friends who returned home for the holidays. Today though I plan to spend with Charlie, decorating the tree and filling him in on all the events from the past months.

I've told him about Edward already, but his questions are more direct now then they were when I've mentioned Edward over the phone.

"You seem happy, Bells."

"I am dad. I wish you would come to see this place yourself."

"I'm not a fan of flying, you know that. Besides, someone has to keep this town under control," he chuckles. "Maybe next time you come back to visit your old man you can bring this farmer friend of yours."

"He's a boyfriend, dad, and it's a little soon to be planning my next visit, I just got here."

"I'd like to meet him is all. It's hard with you being so far away," he replies sounding serious. "You spend a lot of time with him, I just don't want you losing sight of why you went out there in the first place. Isn't it hard to spend time finding yourself when you're spending all your time with him?"

"I think you'd really like Edward. And the more time I spend with him and his family, the more I feel comfortable with myself too. Enough with all the serious talk, do we need to stop at the store for groceries before we head home?" I happily change the subject.

The rest of the day is spent as I imagined, restocking the kitchen at home, decorating the tree and wrapping the gifts that I had mailed earlier. I text with Edward a few times throughout the day but make sure to spend my time focused on my dad.


	27. 27- Your return

**A/N: Yes, I'm terrible and it's been much too long since the last update. Let's just pretend that I was on a trip away for the week like Bella. Thanks once again for all of the reviews. This time around I already have part of the next chapter written so I will send it out to everyone that sends in a review!**

The trip home goes by faster than I anticipate. Most of my friends are home for the holiday so it's nice spending time with them and catching up on everyone's adventures. As much fun as it is to reminisce about times back in high school, I also realize how much I have changed since that time too. Although I wasn't particularly shy in high school, I was quiet and more reserved. I probably spent as much time with my head in the books as I did with friends. Growing up in a small town, you know the people around you from practically birth so friendships are formed based upon that closeness. Now though I've branched out enough on my own, taking a chance at moving to another country without any support system and have built a new sense of family for myself.

I text with both Edward and Alice while I'm away and they fill me in on the holidays back on the island. Not only do I miss my friends and of course Edward, but I also find myself missing the cottage and the scenery. Although it may be snow covered now, there's something about the rural side of the island, stretching out to the open ocean that calms me. I show everyone who can bare it the pictures I've taken from my new home. Charlie even asked for a few to be printed out so he can have them around the house. He says that it gives him more peace of mind to have images of my new place in his home, that he can picture me there better now. I think it also helps that he's gotten to listen in on a few conversations with Edward, although he always pretends to be invested in whatever is on the television instead. Charlie also got to join in on a facetime chat with Alice when she insisted that she be introduced to him.

Angela promises that come the nicer weather in spring or summer that she will be up for a visit, with or without Ben. Apparently Ben is not a fan of flying so the thought of a flight across the country isn't on his list of things to do for fun. I spend one night at her new apartment while I'm home and it's like we're back in middle school having a sleepover and giggling about boys. Only this time the boys are men and the conversations are geared towards future plans rather than fairytale ideas.

Luckily the day that I'm scheduled to fly back there aren't any storms in the flight path so I should be all set for the return trip. I'm looking forward to celebrating New Year's Eve with Edward and our friends. Edward is picking me up from the airport by himself and as the plane hits the runway, I can barely keep myself in my seat.

~AS~

Without luggage to worry about, I head straight for the greetings area, where Edward had told me he'd be waiting. I hold myself back from running as I scan the area. Since it's not a popular destination spot there aren't crowds of people standing around as there might be at bigger airports.

Turning around the corner I spot Edward right away, leaning against a wall. A smile graces his face as our eyes meet and he pushes himself off the wall to meet me. My heart races until I throw my arms around his neck and feel his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Welcome back," he greets before dipping down for a gentle kiss.

Once we separate he takes my backpack off my shoulder, throwing it over his own, interlacing our fingers together. I fill him in on the uneventful flight as we share flirting glances back and forth on our walk to his truck. The bitter wind hits me as soon as we step outside and I bury myself further into Edward's side.

He helps me into the truck before running around to his own side and jumping in. After starting the engine to warm up the truck, he turns to me and we share another welcomed kiss, only this one is longer and deeper now that we're in more privacy.

"I missed you," he hums. "I know it was only a week you were gone, but it felt so much longer."

"For me too," I reply. "It was great to visit with everyone back home but I'm glad to be back."

My stomach growls a moment later, causing us both to laugh. Edward suggests grabbing something from Boomburger on our way out of town and I agree. He holds my hand the entire drive to the restaurant, taking my order while allowing me to stay in the warm truck while he runs in to grab our food.

As he's inside I wonder whether he plans to spend the night at the cottage again or if we're heading to his house. Tomorrow is New Year's Eve when I know that everyone will be staying at his place so I'm hoping to get more alone time tonight. And hopefully now that there's no departure on the horizon, we'll be able to move forward in our relationship at last.

When Edward returns to the truck I take the bags from his hand and place them on the floor. As he drives further from the city I notice he's taking the roads toward my cottage.

"Heading right to the cottage?" I ask.

"I figured you'd want to get back there after being away, is that okay?"

"That depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Will I be staying there by myself tonight?"

"Is that an invitation pretty girl? It wouldn't be much of a welcome back if I just dropped you off at the door would it?" Edward teases.

I try to send an evil eye his way but can't help but laugh.

"I was going to stay if that's okay with you," he sounds more serious now.

"Yes, I'd love you to stay."

"Besides, we started something last time I'd like to finish now that there are no more trips away planned," he smirks with a squeeze to my hand.

We can't get to the cottage soon enough.


	28. 28- New found home

My nerves make me jumpy as we sit at the dining room table eating our burgers and talking more about our time apart. The promise of things to come that night has set me on edge. I'm zoning in and out of the conversation, which Edward calls me on a couple of times.

"Where's your mind at?" he questions.

"Sorry, just hard to focus after comments like you made before," I reply honestly.

"You know we don't have to do anything you aren't ready for Bella."

"No, it's not that I'm unsure, just nervous I guess."

"What's got you nervous?" he asks, looking to me.

And this is yet again another difference between Edward and previous relationships. The fact that he's here having a conversation to assure me of any nerves rather than jumping into bed at the first opportunity shows me how much he's respecting me. As much as I'd wanted him long before our last night here, I can understand his reasoning for wanting to wait. It also helps that we've know already had the birth control talk rather than fumbling in the midst. But the long build up we've had over the past week apart also has me imagining every possible way this could go wrong.

"Well, I know we've talked past relationships before, but I'm not that experienced when it comes to sex. I guess I'm worried that you'll be disappointed or something."

"Bella, I think you're overestimating my experience here. I'm by no means a virgin, but I can count my 'experience' on one hand. And trust me, there's no way that I could be disappointed," he assures me.

I'm unsure of how to proceed from here. We both know what we want to happen tonight, but now it seems almost too planned. Edward doesn't allow for any awkwardness in our conversation as he begins to tell me more about his escapes to the cottage growing up. He offers to clean up our mess from dinner so I take the time to run to the bathroom and freshen up.

When I return to the living room, Edward is on the phone with his mother from what I can tell from his side of the conversation.

"Mom wanted to make sure you'd made it back okay," he smiles, putting his phone down on the coffee table.

I smile at her concern, but knowing very well she probably saw that Edward's truck was here.

I gravitate towards him, taking his hands in mine and pulling them back to wrap around my waist. He needs no more invitation before his lips sweep down to meet mine, soft and tender. Without separating, he spins around guiding us towards the bedroom. We must not be moving fast enough because I soon feel his hands scooping under my bottom, lifting me from the floor as I wrap my legs around his waist. He quickly carries me the rest of the way to the bedroom, gently placing me on my back in the middle of the bed.

The rest of the night is a mixture of everything Edward. He's gentle but determined as his hands and lips explore every inch of my body. Our clothes are tossed to the floor, my body enveloped by his. He holds himself over me, his muscles tensing as my hands explore his chest. When he pushes himself into me, the whimper that escapes causes him to pause and assure my comfort. With my plea for him to continue, he begins to move again. My senses are on overload so I close my eyes, focusing on the feeling of him inside me. His movements become deeper and more sporadic as he reaches his hand down to help me find my release before he finds his own.

Afterward, he slows again, pressing his forehead to mine as we both catch our breath. He slides to the side, disposing of the condom before pulling me to his side.

"You are incredible," he softly hums.

I stretch up to kiss him again, feeling that I will never have enough now.

"You were right about waiting before," I tell him. "I never would have been able to leave after that."

"I would never have been able to let you go."

"So you're stuck with me now," I tease.

"I can think of worse things."

Edward presses a kiss to my forehead and pulls the blankets up to cover us. Wrapping my arm across his chest I listen to the sound of his heart beating as I fall to sleep.

I awake a few hours later to find myself still tucked in by Edward's side. A smile spreads, remembering last night. I watch him sleeping for a moment before I decide that I can't wait any longer. I sneak out of bed tiptoeing my way to the bathroom. Noticing that I'm not too sore, I tiptoe back into the bedroom in search of Edward's jeans. Finding them discarded by the foot of the bed, I snatch a condom from the packet.

"What are you doing down there?" he startles me.

"I was just getting…" I hold up the condom wrapper, happy that in the dark my blush won't show.

Making my way back into bed, I toss the condom to him as he laughs. Deciding to shut up the laughter at my expense, I press my lips to his running my hand down his stomach. It doesn't take much before he's pushed my hand out of his way to get the condom in place. Before he can roll off his back, I move to straddle him. This position feels so much deeper than before. It isn't long before we're both feeling our release and I melt down on top of him.

While he moves me to once again dispose of the condom, two thoughts come to mind. The first is that while necessary, there's no sexy way of using condoms. The second is that I'm so happy to be home.


	29. 29- A New Year

When I next wake up, it's Edward sneaking his way back into bed. Opening my eyes, he's holding out a hot cup of coffee and the book I'd had packed in my carry-on.

"Mmm coffee. And my book?"

"You said that's your favorite thing about mornings here. Having a cup of coffee and reading in bed," he responds.

I'll have to be very careful about what I tell this man, as he seems to remember it all, even the insignificant comments.

"Thank you. And what's your favorite thing about mornings here?" I ask, placing my coffee on the nightstand by the bed.

"Waking up with you is my new favorite," he whispers, pressing his lips to mine.

~AS~

The New Year's Eve party at Edward's house is actually only a small gathering. Jasper and Alice arrive first, followed by Esme and Carlisle along with Kate and Garrett. Jacob is apparently working at the restaurant tonight so he won't be able to make it.

We're gathered in the living room area sharing stories from past New Year's, including the many broken resolutions. I couldn't even remember what my resolution was last year, not being one to give resolutions much merit. It's fun to hear stories of Alice's resolution to expand her cooking abilities, while Jasper recalls the many awful recipes he endured.

"Carlisle still wins for the best resolution being completed," Garrett says.

"What was that?" I question, seeming to be the only one not aware of the story.

Carlisle turns to me with a smile.

"I told Esme I was going to marry her that year," he chuckles.

"You proposed on New Year's Eve?

"No," Esme laughs. "He didn't ask me anything that night. Just made the announcement to everyone that he would be marrying me that year. We'd only been dating a few months at the time. I thought he was just drunk."

"Well I was right. A couple months later I asked the proper way," he teases with a wink. "By the end of the year we were married."

Edward pulls me closer to his side, keeping his arm wrapped around my shoulder, and places a kiss on the top of my head. I wind my fingers through his, snuggling into his side as the others begin to discuss possible resolutions for the year.

"I've got an easy resolution for you this year mom," Alice announces.

"What's that?" Esme questions.

"You need to help me get the nursery ready," Alice says with nonchalance.

"The nursery? What nursery?" Esme demands, looking as if she's about to jump out of her skin. "Why would you need a nursery?"

"You wouldn't let your first grandchild not have an amazing nursery would you?" she teases in response.

Within a second the room is bursting into commotion. Esme is across the room, squealing with delight over the announcement. Carlisle looks to have tears in his own eyes, hugging Alice and congratulating Jasper. I give Alice a long hug, truly happy for her and Jasper. Edward wraps Alice up in a hug, whispering in her ear something that I can't hear as she wipes away a tear. The details are shared that she's two months along and they don't think they want to find out whether it's a boy or girl. Kate immediately begins throwing out ideas for a neutral nursery with Esme happily jumping in.

The evening really becomes a celebration with news that the family is growing. Looking around the room, I notice how loved this little one already is. Midnight is here before we know it as we count down with the television for the final seconds. Our first kiss of the New Year is subtle compared to the ones we'd been sharing all day, but his parents are in the room.

Carlisle and Esme are the only ones that have decided to head home for the night so Edward walks them out after we all say goodnight. The couples begin to head off to their rooms as I finish cleaning up the last of the food in the kitchen.

Edward wraps his arms around my waist, pulling my back to his chest.

"Everyone all settled in?" I ask.

"Mmhmm," he mumbles pressing kisses along my neck. He begins to sway us gently side to side, humming a tune and I'm distracted from my task of cleaning up.

"Do you have any idea how lucky I am you decided to move here?" he questions softly.

I turn in his arms to face him with a questioning look.

"I don't know if I've told you how from the day I first met you, I couldn't get you out of my mind," he continues. "This girl, brave enough to move to another country she'd only read about in books. Determined enough to take on finding a job and a place to live thousands of miles from her home. Gorgeous enough that even wearing flannel and jeans, she's the only girl in the room I see."

His eyes are shining with honesty and I'm unsure of how to reply. Instead I pull him into a kiss, hoping to show him just how much his words mean to me. Being with him is the most myself I've felt and his words reaffirm everything I'd already known I felt.

"I love you," I confide.

"I love you too, pretty girl."


End file.
